James Anderson
James is the first born of the incubi brothers and is voiced by Bradley Gareth. He is also the CEO of the Anderson Toy Company after taking over for Mika at the end of Seduce Me the Otome. Appearance James has short black hair and eyes that are frequently referred to as "amber" or "whiskey" colored. He stands 6'0 tall. In the first game, he wears a gray blazer with red accents and a fitted white dress shirt. In the second game, the blazer is switched for a simple gray pullover sweater. He wears black slacks and dress shoes. Personality As the eldest brother, James is the most level-headed and responsible of his brothers; he acts as their leader and, at times, even nags them like a mother would. This is due to the fact that, being the eldest, he was the next in line to be the demon king, of whom had James undergo and endure heavy training and studies as preparation for his role. He boasts many talents, from gardening to cooking, as well as fighting as seen when he defeats Malix (if chosen by the player) in SM1. James can be described as perhaps the most well-mannered of the brothers, again due to his preparation as demon king in the demon world. Gentlemanly, he values knowledge, etiquette, and a certain degree of grace and elegance as demonstrated by his use of formal language at times, precise articulation and pronunciation, and a somewhat authoritarian tone. He respects his brothers and Mika, understanding if they require space and privacy, and is perhaps one of, if not the most logical and calm in stressful situations or emergencies. He'd rather use his wealth of knowledge and the power of words than resort to violence, but it's also important to note that he is not afraid to turn to violence if need be. Prior to life in the human world, James was very much under his father's rule and expectations. He was afraid of angering his father, remaining closed off and docile to him, whilst restraining himself around his brothers when having fun. All he desired was to spend more time with his brothers and more freedom to choose to do as he wished. His brothers and himself however, knew that James' wishes would not be met in the demon world, thus they began their journey to the human world, where James, although stressed from the occurrence of Malix, has the freedom and time he desired. History James was a demon prince betrothed to Diana before he left to the human world. A former demon Prince, he was next in line to the Demon throne until his arrival and continued stay in the human world (SM1). 'Pre-Seduce Me' He was betrothed to Diana before leaving with his younger brothers. Heir to the Demon throne and the next in line, James underwent vigorous training and studying everyday, away and separated from his much loved brothers. He would often get upset at the expectations pinned on him and the lack of time he had to spend with his brothers. The Demon King agreed to a marriage for strategic advantage between James and Diana, a hugely powerful succubus who has the power to stop whole armies single handedly. Knowing James' reluctance and desire for a life of more freedom and time, his brothers began making contact with the human world. With the help of Mika's grandfather, the brothers as well as James, gained access to the human world. There, Mika's grandfather assisted the incubi with settling in to their new lives until his death. 'Seduce Me the Otome' Seduce Me Episode: A Lesson In Romance MC finds James in the library reading a VERY spicy book then she starts to ask James what turned him on. 'Seduce Me 2: The Demon War ' James' Routes The route starts off with a conversation between an unknown female demon and an angel. The she-demon requests for a "stone destiny" in a last attempt to save the Abyssal Planes from the Demon Lord and she was willing to offer her life force to it. The angel apparently agrees and the scene shift with Mika in a medieval jail cell. She is confused as to why and how she got there. She also notices a cloaked figure in the cell next to hers. Her musings are interrupted when James makes an appearance, his eyes all aglow and cruel. James enters her cell and enthralls her which prompted the cloaked figure to lunge at him. The cloaked figure turns out to be Diana. She screams at him not to touch Mika, digging her nails into his skin which angered James. He summons his golden pistol and shoots her, it is presumed that Diana died on this encounter as James stated that Mika would have to give him twice the energy he needs now. Mika screams, waking James who was asleep beside her in their bed in the mansion. It turns out that it was all a dream but it shook her to her core, making her scream at James to get away from her. After telling him why she acted that way, she calmed down in James' embrace. The player then gets the option if Mika gets intimate with James or not. The next day, James leaves for work and Mika calls up Carrie, Sam's wife. She asks her over for a girl's day out and Carrie agrees. When she arrives, Mika tells her about her dream about James and Carrie suggests that they ask the cards on why she was given such a dream. The three cards were the Wheel of Fortune, Justice and the King of Swords. Mika realizes with horror that the King of Swords was very much alike with James' demon form and Carrie remarks that it wasn't supposed to look that way. Upon that statement, all the other cards in the deck started flying all over, getting split in the middle before falling on the floor. When Mika inspects the split cards, she was horrified to see that it was the Lovers, except this time, both of the lovers were weeping and looked very much like Mika and James reaching for each other across the split gap. Carrie comforts Mika by saying that the cards weren't always definite and they can be wrong. On the day of her wedding, Mika decides to get ready by herself in the mansion and was once more plagued by her dream about James. = True Ending = = Bad Ending 1 = = Bad Ending 2 = Abilities James's unique ability is summoning a golden pistol, golden-red flames and a golden sword though the sword and flames come through extreme anger. He also can use some pure demon magic such as a mind barrier which can protect your dreams and thoughts from being invaded by unwanted creatures such as angels. James can also make a "pretty decent pesto." He prepares it for the main character when they first meet and again at the end of his story. Additional Information He Favors/Prefers: * Color: '''Yellow/Gold * '''Genre of Music: '''Classical * '''Instrument (If Played): '''Violin * '''Season: Fall * Adult Drink: Scotch * Pet: '''Cats * '''Dog: '''Doberman * '''Games: Strategy Games (Escapists, Tycoon, War Strategy, etc.) * Holiday: Thanksgiving * Candy Types: Peppermint * '''Desserts/Sweets: '''Lava Cake and Silk Pie * '''Tea or Coffee: '''Tea * '''Pepsi or Coke: '''Pepsi * '''DC or Marvel: '''Neither * '''Carnival Ride: '''Ferris Wheel * '''Disney Movie: '''Mulan * '''Studio Ghibli Movie: '''Princess Mononoke * '''Pizza Topping: '''Classic Pepperoni * '''Food: '''Italian (same as his brothers) * '''Shares Room With: '''Erik * '''Introvert or Extrovert: '''Introvert * '''Smell: '''Subtly of Lilacs * '''Second Language: '''Italian * '''Sleeping Position: '''On his back * '''Pet Peeve: '''Major Sloppiness * '''Hogwarts House: '''Ravenclaw Seduce Me Ask. "Assuming all of the Incubi boys went to Hogwarts, what house would they be in and why?"Seduce Me Ask. "If you had to sort each of the incubi boys and Diana into Hogwarts houses who would get into which house?" For the Lovers: He prefers his lover to be intellectual and not ashamed of being submissive. His favorite part of the female body are the breasts and his favorite sex position is up against a wall. His erogenous zone is the collarbone. He is into BDSM, with him as the dom, and the Master and Slave/Servant roleplay. The most ridiculous place he would have sex in would be an office on the highest floor of a skyscraper. Trivia: * He has been to Italy, Germany, France, England, Japan, Taiwan, and Brazil with his brothers, before meeting Mika. * To hide something from Damien's mind reading, he would think of Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. * He is the main brother teaching Damien to read and often read to him in his mind back in the Abyssal Plains. References Category:Gallery Category:Characters Category:Demon of Lilith